The White Mark War: The Beginnings and Ends
by Ralneox
Summary: The world is not as all hoped it would be. The white curse mark sends all who feel its embrace into insanity. One of the original defenders has survived, he has fullfilled his duty and now he has a story to tell. So you better shut up and listen.


A mysterious cloaked man appeared in a labyrinth of a city that was known as new konoha. The man walked with his shoulders hunched over as though he had something to hide. He glanced at his surroundings unsure if what he is doing is right. The buildings around him stand tall and still like silent witnesses. The skyscrapers stood shoulder to shoulder, with little stairs and bridges between them, winding and creeping around them like cement vines strangling the trees of man's concrete jungle.

The mysterious man walked though the city until he reached a door labeled 'medical' and hesitated before opening it. He stepped inside the dark room and closed the door, to block out the light that had blinded the occupants of the room he had just entered. He nervously glanced around as though he is expecting someone to burst in and harm him. The mysterious man stood at the top of curved staircase that was littered with the sick and diseased. He cautiously walked down the stairs to find that it ended at a small room with more of the ill of the city leaning against the walls. The mysterious figure looked ahead towards the light that was coming from a booth with a young woman sitting there ignoring the other occupants of the room.

The mysterious man approached the booth to see that the young woman was a nurse surrounded by advanced medical technology. The man banged on the glass of the booth with his right hand, desperate to gain the nurses attention. She slowly turned to him with an uncaring face. The young nurse looks at him for a moment before speaking tonelessly.

"Do you have an appointment? Get your consultation card out, please."

The mysterious man looked around nervously before replying.

"I . . . I don't have one. I'm in a hurry."

The nurse stared at him for a moment, deciding what to do. She sighed and turned to a computer and began to type. After staring at the screen for a few moments she turned back to the mysterious man.

"If I schedule an appointment now, the soonest consultation will be in 14 days. Shall I issue you a card?"

The mysterious man began to panic. Raising his voice and banging on the glass.

"Please! Help me! My hand has been shaking non stop since this morning!"

The desperate man pulled back his sleeve from covering his arm, revealing his left hand was continuously convulsing left and right in a flurry of movement. The young nurse took a step back, unsure of what to make of it. She got as close as she could to the mysterious man's possessed hand as the glass between them allowed.

Upon closer inspection she noticed peculiar several things. The man appears to have no control over his right arm from the forearm down. The hand was swollen and lumps were forming under the skin. A second thumb had grown next to the hand's smallest finger. One of the lumps on his wrist bulged before popping and issuing a hiss, smoke and blood poured out of the lump as the mysterious man went deadly still.

The mysterious man screamed as his upper body exploded, spraying blood everywhere. Three shark like bone fins burst from his spine as tentacle like appendages erupt forth from his chest and pierce through the glass protecting the young nurse before impaling her head and heart. The tentacles grew and filled the booth as the sick and ill who had witnessed this inhuman act screamed and ran for the stairs.

The mysterious man slowly turned around as his face melted off of his head and dropped to the ground, revealing his weeping skull. In a flash it was over and the abomination of a creature left the clinic. The room was filled with the corpses that where once the patients of the now deceased nurse. The walls where covered in scratches and the floor was bathed in blood. The bodies where frown about as though a child had come in and had a fit. Silence filled the room of the slaughter.

* * *

Elsewhere, on the outskirts of the city an oil company hummed with machinery. A large sigh hung above the entrance of a tattered building. It read 'New Konoha Cultivation'. Deep within this market giant was a room filled with vats of glowing oil. Workers that were clothed in heavy uniforms and masks rushed from pipe valve to pipe valve, adjusting them in the hopes of keeping the pressure down. A smartly dressed woman with pink hair walked across a high platform connecting to some stairs, watched over the whole process. She was being led through the oil company by a large white haired man.

The white haired man motioned for the woman to wait as he proceeded down the stairs. Once he was on factory level he approached a tall worker trying to operate a stubborn valve.

"Sasuke!" the white haired man called out. The tall worker stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to the man calling his name.

"Seems you have a visitor" he called out again to the silent worker.

"Someone who is related to an old friend named sakura" the pink haired woman whispered to her white haired guide as he returned to her.

The worker stood there and glared at them for a minute before slowly making his way up to them. The worker walked up the stairs that they are on as the white haired man spoke up.

"First time anyone has come to see you, huh?"

The silent worker ignored them and walked further up the stairs towards a door that lead to a meeting room. The worker walked in and leaned against the wall opposite the door, waiting for his visitor to enter. The pink haired woman entered alone and closed the door behind her before staring at the worker.

"Sasuke" she addressed him.

Sasuke glared at her before growling.

"I thought new konoha hall promised to leave me alone."

"We've got serious problems!"

"Go away" sasuke said as he turned his back on her and headed for the other door.

"There's been a manifestation amongst the civilians! A white curse mark!"

Sasuke froze for a moment before replying.

"It's got nothing to do with me"

"No! It concerns all of us!"

Sasuke suddenly turned around and pulled down his mask revealing his face.

"Get lost!" he angrily shouted.

"You know what will happen if we ignore it, sasuke."

"What? If you people remember what happened last time. Then quit following me around" sasuke said as he turned around to face her.

"That wasn't your fault" she pleaded as she continued.

"The new konoha council has sent anbu. But they've only accelerated the damage."

Sasuke glared at the pink haired woman at the mention of the new konoha council. Black flame like markings slowly crawled across his face

* * *

The white haired man stood on the stairs, waiting for them to come out. He looked up the meeting room's only window and gasped when it suddenly shattered and was propelled away from the meeting room. The white haired man ran up the stairs and entered the meeting room, alarmed that the glass had been broken and propelled from the inside of the room.

"Hey! . . . Ah! Miss Haruno!" the white haired man exclaimed as he spotted the pink haired woman stand in the room filled with shattered glass. She turned to him looking hurt and upset at what had happened.

* * *

High up on the top of a building, sasuke stared at the city the reeked of blood. He loathed this city but refused to leave it because that would insult the memories of his now dead comrades. He missed them deeply, having being the only one to survive the war from the original fighters. "Kakashi . . . naruto . . . sakura" he whispered as memories of his dead teammates flooded his mind. They died for this filthy city, so he will make sure that their sacrifice would not go in vain.

The black flame like markings burned as though they were on fire. 12 black spikes erupted from sasuke's cloak, running along his spine. They stretched out, giving the image of a spider with many demonic legs. The spikes twisted and curled around sasuke as though were embracing him as an old friend. Soon he was covered from head to toe in the black thin spike like appendages. They began to fold and weave together, creating a cocoon. After a moments silence the black shell began to crack and fall away, disintegrating in the wind to reveal sasuke's new form.

He now stood at 7ft and was clad in demonic armor that was made in layers from his black curse mark's black spider like appendages. They were infinite in number and were used for light speedy attacks and for transforming into his abara form, the 3rd curse mark state. He body was covered in what looked like a warped skeleton, his build being increased dramatically. In between the black bones acted as his armor was what looked like black hardened stretched skin. His shoulder blades protruded outwards in a way that suggested that he once had wings. His chest plate that looked like a ribcage was pulled out slightly, as was his pelvis. His neck and various other places around his body that were considered weak points that needed extra protection were covered in black curved plates that locked together. His head was covered in a soulless mask. The features of it were the spikes coming from the back of his head and a set of pointed teeth that were in a permanent snarl. There was also a scar from the bottom right side of his jaw to just below where his right eye should have been. There were no eyes or a nose on this mask, just a set of teeth that screamed death to all things.

Suddenly, one moment he was there and the next, the building exploded from the force of sasuke's jump. In less than a second he had traveled 10km to where his prey would be lurking, amongst the buildings of this concrete jungle.

30 stories below him an anbu corpse laid slain. The comrades of the fallen man were all hiding 20m away around the corner, afraid that what had slain their friend would come for them next. A long white tentacle like appendage loomed out of the darkness of the building that sasuke was now standing on and hovered above the cadaver before impaling it and lifting it into the air. The white limb slowly brought the corpse to the entrance of the building where it stopped just before entering, still in view of their fallen comrade the anbu watched on in horror. Something, they don't know what, they couldn't see it clearly due to it lurking in the darkness cast by the building took a bite out of the anbu corpse.

The anbu waited no longer, they knew the infected civilian that had visited the medic clinic before was there. They needed to kill it before the white curse mark cocooned its body and transformed it into something that would wipe out the city. It wasn't always like this, according to the history achieves.

It was rumored long ago, that new konoha was once called konoha and it was a village with shinobi running through its streets. The shinobi had amazing abilities that could bend reality to their will. But something happened, something that destroyed that civilization. There was a shinobi that had created a curse mark that meddled with the biology of the host, disfiguring them into hideous creatures of great power. They were human in shape and form but were altered slightly, given animal like appendages. That was not how it was now. Through further experimentation the shinobi created a curse mark of unbelievable power. The curse mark became infectious and spread amongst the civilian population. The white curse mark was born. The white curse mark altered the body to the degree that you would not have been able to tell that the host was once human. The hosts of the white curse mark went insane and wild, killing all with their demonic bodies that were shaped from anything like a gigantic carnivorous land whales with retractable spiked tongues to small fast headless creatures with blades for limbs.

The shinobi couldn't control the biological threat. There was nothing they could do to contain it and kill it. But hope arrived in the shape of a young man. He had one of the original black curse marks created by the shinobi who had started the white mark war. He mastered it and used it to create a body that was of divine proportions. No one could defeat him, whether it be other shinobi or the insane white curse mark beasts.

The black curse mark body was so fast that it was impossible to track even with the legendary sharingan eye, so strong that it could lift buildings from their foundations, so impenetrable that it could take the harshest beatings and come out without a scratch. It was in all sense, the perfect weapon.

The black curse mark body was wielded by a young man that had disappeared long ago. All of his friends and family were killed in the white mark war as it was called or died of old age. The young shinobi did not age, the black curse mark would not let him. He remained forever young as he watched his precious ones die in battle or of old age. It was rumored that one day, when the white curse mark became too powerful for the government to control and contain, that he would rise again and defeat the white curse mark beasts that craved blood.

"Open fire!" The anbu squad leader shouted as they pelted the area that the cadaver of their comrade was being eaten with bullets.

The old rumors were considered children's tales, a myth. Man kind had moved away from the way of chakra and towards the way of technology. Battles were no longer fought with jutsu but high powered weaponry.

They building wall that the anbu were blindly firing at suddenly erupted, chunks of it flying at the anbu soldiers, crushing or killing them. One anbu survived and fled towards the anbu land transporter that would be able to carry him away from there but was grabbed by a white claw.

CRUNCH!

The white curse mark beast was eating the anbu's head as though it were an apple. Sasuke dropped down from the roof of the building and landed near the white curse mark beast. He stared at it until it turned its head to him, finally noticing that there as someone behind it. It was roughly 13ft tall, roughly humanoid in shape and covered with white plates that served as armor, though there were many gapes that heart and lunge like organs hung out of like ornaments. It had three shark like fins made of bone growing from the top of its spine and shoulder blades. Its neck was extended by a meter giving it a slight stretched look. On its head was a mask that covered its eyes and nose but left its forehead and jaw uncovered. It stood on all fours like a dog, even though It looked like it as capable of standing on its rear two. Sasuke wasn't worried by its appearance, it looked like it was running on instinct and wasn't even fully formed yet.

The white curse mark beast howled as it went down on its forearms and knees, its heart and lung like organs expanding as it did so. The expanded outer organs suddenly burst, propelling three bladed long, thin whip like tentacles at sasuke. When the blades were within a half an inch of sasuke's armor he disappeared from sight.

Reappearing less than a second later above the white curse mark beast. Sasuke pulled his fist back as he was about to bring death from above. He brought his fist down on the beast, braking it right arm clear off. As the white curse mark beast slammed into the ground it howled in pain and grabbed sasuke with its remaining claw and threw him into a building down the street. The amount of force used in the throw was so strong that it propelled sasuke 2km away, through buildings and skyscrapers.

Sasuke grunted, his demonic black curse marking armor took the force and damage but he had to deal with the sudden relocation. He sensed that the white curse mark beast was close behind. He dropped to one knee and wrapped his arms around his chest as the white beast could be seen landing above him on top of a nearby building and spotted him before jumping down. Sasuke began to glow black and the dark aura condensed around his wing stump like bone shoulder blades. The dark energy sasuke was summoning formed into two 2m black blades that protruded from his shoulder blades.

The white curse mark beast fell from above onto sasuke, into the blades that cut through its armor as though it were made of butter. The weight and the momentum of the white beast crashing into sasuke carried them both through the roof, down all the levels of the building and onto the ground floor.

On the ground floor the white curse mark beast lay on its back as sasuke sat on its chest. Sasuke reached out for its head and held it as he brought his fist back. He hammered the white beast with all of his strength and crushed its skull. Rage took him as he remembered all of the friends that he had lost to the white curse mark. Sasuke grabbed the fallen white beasts mask and torn what was left of it off and crushed it in his fist. To bring in the final blow and make sure that the white curse mark beast would not be able to regenerate, sasuke brought his arms up and interlocked his fingers before brining it down on the white beast's rib cage, causing it to explode and propel organs and blood everywhere.

* * *

Back at the original fight scene, an anbu land transporter pulled up and scanned the area. Sensing that the white curse mark was 2km east of its position it turned around and drove through the maze of a city. Once it had reached the second fight scene it halted and opened its rear hatch, allowing two squads of anbu to step out and check the parameter for any threats. Once they had secured the parameter the eight armed anbu approached the building that showed readings of the white curse mark on their scanners. The anbu pilled up against the door and on the count of three, stormed the entrance.

The anbu found the white curse mark beast splattered all over the room, its organs littered the floor. The white beast was clearly dead and was not able to regenerate so the anbu searched for agent uchiha and found him barely conscious against the rear wall, his demonic black curse mark armor no longer donned.

Sasuke stared into space as his vision went in and out. It had been to long since he had used the black curse mark's 3rd state, the black curse mark armor and it was taking its toll. Sasuke, for the first time in five century's wept. He wept for his long dead comrades. Sometimes sasuke would walk the streets and meet their descendants, the pink haired girl reminded him of sakura.

"Why?" he croaked, gaining a nearby anbu's attention who was supposed to guard him. "Why did I do this? Why didn't I stop it sooner?"

The anbu stared down at sasuke, intrigued. He had heard tales of the agent uchiha, who was said to be the young shinobi of legend.

"Sir? What happened? What did you do? . . . What could you have stopped sooner?"

Sasuke smirked. "What, they don't teach you this stuff at the ninja academy?"

The anbu tilted his head, sasuke new that if the anbu didn't have that mask on he would have seen a look of confusion.

"Ninja academy? What's that?" the curious anbu asked.

Sasuke growled making the anbu back off a bit.

"Of course, how could I forget? That was over five hundred years ago . . . " sasuke mumbled to himself as he felt his eyelids getting heavy.

"Sir?" asked the anbu, unsure of what to do.

Sasuke smirked again. "Ok kid, listen here. I'm going to tell you a story, my story. About how I came to power and how the white curse mark was born . . . It all started five hundred and forty six years ago when I was partaking in the konoha chunnin exams . . . "

* * *

Ralneox here

If you like this story and want me to continue leave a review.

I'll need at least ten for encouragement before I continue with this little hellzone of a nightmare.

There will be more information on what the hell is going on in the next chapter if I get enough reviews.

I'm yet to see a story like this so hopefully people will review and I'll continue . . . hopefully.

Ralneox out


End file.
